Natsu's Sick A Joke
by Bayz Sparrow
Summary: Natsu always teased by Lisanna about he being close to Lucy and other else, and one day Natsu want to make this all clear to Lisanna. But sadly what was Natsu said was just... (warning manly tear may come out, you've been warned)


**Author : Sorry for my crappy english because it's not my main language.**

**This is just some random one-shot story that came out from my mind.**  
**I hate this story but i hate even more if can not get rid of this suck story from my mind.**

**Hate this story, not me.**

**Disclaimer : I do now own Fairy Tail and the character inside.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**-Natsu's Sick A Joke-**

It's just one daily usual in Fairy Tail, except for one person.  
Our favorite (not me) pink haired dragon slayer that so called Natsu or the salamander, he was thought about something. Not thought actually, more like pissed.

Yeah, Natsu was pissed because Lisanna always teased him this past few days when he always araound with Lucy. She teased him with all kind of words, lovey dovey couple, inseparable couple, and many more.  
And right now Natsu was had enough of Lisanna teased him.

Right now Natsu was sitting alone at second floor Guild building thinking for something, something to make it all clear.  
Now he walked down from second floor looking for Lisanna.

"Yo, Lisanna" Natsu called her with wide smiled.

"Natsu" Lisanna turned to see Natsu "hei, where is your princess?" Lisanna smirked evilly.

"hei, stop it will you. Can't you stop it for one day?" Natsu grunted, Lisanna just laugh at him.

"hahaha, sorry sorry" Trying to stop her laughed "Well, what is it? It's not usual you looking for me"

"can you come with me for a second, i want to talked to you for a moment" Natsu face grew smiled.

"me?" Lisanna pointing at herself.

"yes, of course you who else i asked for. Now come on" Natsu grabbed Lisanna wrist and dragged her to around the pool outside the Guild.

Outside Guild.

"ne, Natsu. What is it?" Lisanna asked with full curiousity.

"say, Lisanna. Do you still remember, our childhood when we played our little family?" Natsu smiled widely.

"sure of course" Lisanna exclaimed and then she closed her eyes "that was... one of most precious moment in my life" Lisanna opened her eyes and cracked a little smiled.

"and do you still remember what you said to me a day before Happy hatched?"

"which one?" Lisanna gave him confused looked.

"the one that **"when we grew up can i be your wife?"**, you remembered?" Natsu grinned, Lisanna jumped in surprised.

"w-what's with that? W-What with you all sudden, t-that was... i was..." Lisanna said in stuttered, her face was blushed almost close to crimson. She tried to cover her blushing face with her hands.

"well, now it's my turn. When we grew up can be your husband?" Natsu said with little blushed on his face.

"w-what?!" Lisanna jumped out, her heartbeat was racing madly.

"oh i forgot, since we already grew up. Can i be your husband now?" Natsu said nonchalantly.

"y-yes" That was all that came out from her mouth, she grabbed her cheeks with her right hand trying to pich it and checked it if this is dream or not.  
This is all like dream come true to her, dispite she liked to teased Natsu around actually she likes him. Always, even love him from long time.

"so, when we gonna start the wedding? Next week?" Natsu said nonchalantly.

Lisanna just nodded, still stunned with what just happened.

"well, then i guess i'll get going for that" Natsu turned around and walked away.

Once Natsu was now nowhere to seen, Lisanna fell to her knees and tears of joy starting to run down her to her cheeks.

* * *

The next day, around afternoon.

Lisanna was at wedding shop store, looking for wedding dress that would fit with her.  
She looking for the wedding with blushed on her face.

And after few hours looking for it she finally found one, but before she buy the wedding dress and bring it home suddenly she saw Natsu and Happy walked passed the shop.  
She ran out the store and called for Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu! Happy!" She called for them happily.

"Lisanna" Natsu and Happy said and turned around to see Lisanna.  
"what are you doing here?" Natsu asked curiously.

"what am i doing? Isn't it weird you ask for that? For our wedding of course" Lisanna replied with wide smiled that only belong to her. (like this *^_^*)

"oh that, hahaha" Natsu scratched his back head "sorry, sorry. I was joking for that" Natsu grinned widely.

"what?" Lisanna froze, eyes widened, her heart almost stop beating.  
'what was that?' her mentally said 'what was that sick joke, am i dreaming? If i dreaming someone please wake me up'

Happy just stared at Natsu and Lisanna cluelessly, but he realized something was wrong.  
By that wrong was much to Lisanna.

"well, you always teased me around with Lucy. And i was doing some payback, so we're even now" Natsu grinned.  
"you're not taking this seriously aren't you?" Natsu said with wide smiled.

Lisanna was about to burst out. Anger, hatred, sadness, all that thing was now filled her heart. But she...

"oh... of course, sure sure" She smiled widely, she put her left hand behind her back and cleanched it tightly just in case for something that she might not wanted happened.  
"i figured that much that you were joking, he he" Lisanna giggled, still trying to cover her true feeling.  
Good thing that she haven't bought the wedding dress, or else it would be go on wasted.

"well then, It's getting dark we're off now. See you at the Guild tomorrow" Natsu turned around and walked away.

"see you, Lisanna" Happy waved his hand and flew followed Natsu.

"see you two" Lisanna waved her right hand on the air and... smiled widely.

After few meters, happy took a look back behind him.  
He felt something wrong with Lisanna, her foster mother.

"Happy, what's wrong? Let's go" Natsu called Happy.

"oh yeah, sorry"

* * *

The following next day, around afternoon.

Natsu and Happy entered the Guild. Erza, Gray and Lucy were waited for them to go for a job.  
Suddenly Natsu felt something different.  
There is no short white haired women who usually teased him around, and so he decide to ask Mirajane for her.

"Mira, where is Lisanna?" Natsu approached the Guild bar.

"oh, Lisanna. She said she's not well today, got a little fever or something. She'll be back tomorrow, she need rest for whole day" Mirajane replied.

"i see" And then Natsu walked to where his team waited him.

Happy overheard Natsu and Mirajane conversation, and he felt something wrong.  
Something to do with what happened yesterday.

"Natsu, my body felt a little heat up. I guess little fever, so i'm sorry i can't go to job with you guys. I have to take a rest today." Happy tried to making and excused.

"do you need Wendy for it?" Natsu asked Happy concernly, Natsu's team already outside the Guild waiting for Natsu and Happy.

"no, it's ok. I just have to take a little rest, don't worry i can fly miself to home Natsu" Happy tried to assured Natsu.

"are you sure?" Natsu asked with worry in his eyes.

"of course, no go for the job. Bring me some fish or else" Happy pointed Natsu like a boss.

"ok then, partner. I'm off" Natsu smiled and ran out the Guild with his finger pointed up with Fairy Tail style to meet his teammate.

Happy waited and watched carefully until Natsu and his team where nowhere to seen and of course keeping his distance from Natsu super nose.

* * *

Somewhere at eastern Magnolia, around the river.

There was a hut stand still not far from the river, Happy is flew there lead by his instict.  
He entered the hut and not to surprised to see the one that helped him grow up even before he hatched from his egg shell.

"just as i thought, you were here... Mama" Happy approached the women who now sleeping tightly sideway, he came closer to her and notice something. Her eyes... her eyes was a bit bulged up, she was crying and looks like she was crying hard. There still trail of tears trailing on her face.

Happy sat next to her and watched with sad smiled, he just sat there and wathing her.

Half hour later the women woke up, she rubbed her eyes and surprised to Happy was sat next to her while sleeping.  
She quickly sat up.

"Happy" She said with low voice, and that woke him up.

"em... Lisanna..." Happy rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"w-why are yo..." before Lisanna finished her sentence Happy jumped out to to her chest and hugged her.

"it's Natsu right?" Happy began to cry and sobbing.  
"i was because yesterday right?" Happy raised his voice tone.

"y-yeah..." Lisanna said it with bitter.

"then, i'll scold Natsu for yo..."

"no, it's ok" Lisanna cut of Happy, she hugged Happy back.

"but..."

"no, Happy. Really, it's ok. I should have realized that Natsu was joking, it's my fault in the begining. I started to teased him first" Lisanna gave Happy sad smiled  
"promised me not to tell Natsu anything about this ok?" Lisanna asked for pinky promised.

"yeah, i promised" Happy gave his pinky promised, eyes crying lightly

"that's good" Lisanna kissed his forehead.

Both of them silent for a moment, still in embrace.

"say, Lisanna. I don't care if Natsu will end up with other girls, i only care one thing" Happy looked at Lisanna eyes, Lisanna just stared back.  
"you are the one who raised me, you are the one teach me when was little. You are... you are my mother" Happy hugged Lisanna tightly.

"Happy" Tears starting to run down Lisanna cheeks and hugged him back.  
"thank you"

"Mama"

"Happy, my child"

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be very appreciated.**  
**Don't forget to favorite this story, since it's only one-shot no need for follow.**


End file.
